Known work stations use a specific CPU, e.g. an Intel 80386 microprocessor provided on a system board together with other chip units, such as memories, various peripheral interfaces and a system bus controller. The CPU and the above mentioned units communicate with each other, partially through buffers, over a local bus comprising control, address and data lines, all units being under tight control of the CPU through the local bus. In general, the system design is tailored for the specific CPU. This means that a large variety of different chip units are required for work stations using different CPU's. The local bus also is tailored for the specific configuration. In order to maintain compatibility with other systems, detailed specifications rigidly determine the features and functions of the various units and their I/O registers. Thus, it is difficult to modify the system for expansion and improved performance.